TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA: USER GUIDE AND MANUAL
by Marshmellowtime
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! You have just purchased your very own, TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit! To ensure that both you and this unit, though mostly the unit, suffer no serious harm, and are brought complete happiness and satisfaction, we have provided this failsafe manual for you use!


**These really are just too much fun. –shakes head- Our darling Tsuna is up next! :D I want to thank you all for reviewing/alerting/favoriting my last manual fic as well. It makes me so happy to know that you all enjoy it so much! Here is the next installment of the continuing Unit manuals!**

**I do not own KHR.**

* * *

**TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA:**

**User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You have just purchased your very own TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit! To insure you and your unit's complete satisfaction, we, the makers at Ciao Ciao Co. have devised this wonderful manual!

**WARNING: WE ADVISE YOU NOT TO IGNORE THIS MANUAL. IT WAS CREATED FOR YOUR USE. SO USE IT. ESPECIALLY SINCE THIS MANUAL CAN BE THE ONLY THING THAT MAY SAVE THIS UNIT FROM A VERY PAINFUL LIFE OF TORTURE FROM VARIOUS OTHER UNITS.**

**Technical Specifications of this Unit:**

**Name: **Tsunayoshi Sawada. Will respond to; "Tsunayoshi", "Sawada", "Tsuna", "Tsu-kun", "Tenth", "Boss", "Tuna", "No-Good Tsuna", "Dame-Tsuna", (No-Good and Dame are about the same either way.), "Tenth Generation Vongola Boss", and "WATCH OUT FOR THAT BULLET!"

**Age: **14

**Place of Manufacture: **Tokyo, Japan

**Height: **157 cm.

**Weight: **46.5 kg

**Your unit comes with the following Accessories:**

One (1) Namimori School Uniform

One (1) Container of Dying Will Pills

Two (2) sets of Normal clothes (Clothes will vary)

One (1) pair of gloves

One (1) Vongola Sky Ring

**Programming:**

Your TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit comes with the following traits:

**House Sitter: **Due to this unit's peaceful nature, house sitting would be a profitable job for both you and this unit. The TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit would be able to keep your house clean, neat, and organized. The only fault in this is that you may come home to a few broken items.

**Baby-sitter: **The TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit is great with kids! Have any annoying cousins or younger siblings? He knows just how to act around them and works as a perfect play toy for the children!

**Stress Reliever: **Need that handy person to rant all your problems to? Well this unit is just the right man for the job! With no will to protest, he will calmly listen to you as you blather on and on about how crappy your day, or overall life is!

**Awakening of your TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit:**

This Unit is an overall rather peaceful unit amongst our products. Therefore awakening this unit should be a piece of blueberry cake. If you are the upmost certain delivery was perfectly normal, your unit should awaken with ease. But in case of any defects, we have provided these failsafe ways to awaken your unit!

1. Merely mimic a small, babyish voice and say, "Dame-Tsuna" or "No-Good Tsuna". This will result in the box beginning to shake violently as the unit cries out, "Hiee!" Proceed to open the box and your unit will be quite grateful to the fact that you are not a small baby wearing a fedora.

2. Simply stand in front of the box containing your unit and exclaim, "Hello, Kyoko!" This unit will proceed to eagerly attempt to escape the box in hopes of catching sight of his crush. Note that he will be mildly disappointed once he realizes there is no KYOKO SASAGAWA unit.

3. Stand in front of the box and ask kindly, "Can you wake up, please?" The unit will proceed to do as followed and wake up, though he will be extremely confused as to where he is, and you may proceed to program him.

**Modes:**

After having successfully awakening your unit, you may reprogram him to these set modes as you like.

_Wimpy(default)_

_Kind and Caring(default)_

_Serious/HDWM_

_Angry_

_Dark(locked)_

_Perverted(Locked)_

_Wimpy _and _Kind and Caring _mode are two of your unit's default modes. _Wimpy _overall covers the TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit's normal personality, which involves him acting scared, easily frightened, nervous, fidgety, and overall anything that fits under the category of wimpy. _Kind and Caring _is also a normal attribute to the TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit, for he is nice to most, and does deeply care for those close to him.

_Serious/HDWM _mode is when the unit is in a no-nonsense kind of personality, he will protect those he cares about from any harm, and becomes the polar opposite of his usual self. He is less frightened and is usually the one frightening, and becomes reliable and actually dependable. This mode is often activated upon him eating one of his Dying Will pills, or noticing someone he cares for being harmed.

_Angry _is bordering locked mode, considering it is not that easy to truly anger the unit, but he can be pushed into this mode. It is usually activated when you deeply do disturb this unit's normal peaceful personality, such as harming a KETSUI TATSUDOSHI(1) unit, or KYOKO SASAGAWA, and any other unit's listed under the Vongola and Co. alliance group.

_Dark _is self explanatory, and is locked for a reason. In this mode, the unit will proceed to smirk uncharacteristically, and act cruel to those around him. He will act on his own and proceed to do things ruthlessly, and feel no remorse for his actions. Acting sadistic and overall, _un_Tsuna. This mode is hard to unlock, but can be done upon having a DAEMON SPADE unit put him in an illusion, there have been rumors of other ways, but no documented reports have been specific. To get him out, have a KETSUI TATSUDOSHI or HIBARI KYOUYA unit knock some sense into him, or if you can, sneak up on him and give him a good smack to the head.

_Perverted _is locked for a reason, how on earth could you picture this sweet little tuna fish as a pervert? In this mode, the TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit will show subtle hints of being a closet pervert, blushing and babbling while subtly being perverted. Though in _HDWM _he will merely be bolder than usual, and is not afraid to show his affections. No specifically known way is documented on how to unlock this mode, but there have been occasions where it has occurred. There are no specific ways to get him out of this mode, though we do suggest a good smashing to the head, it usually works with other units as well.

**Relationships with other Units:**

REBORN: The TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit undeniably fears this unit, as well as often getting highly annoyed by him. Though these two don't seem like the likeliest of "buddies" they trust each other greatly, even though the REBORN unit will constantly abuse the TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit, and put him through vigorous training.

GOKUDERA HAYATO: The TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit considers this unit a close friend, though he will get embarrassed by the other unit's "undying" loyalty to him, as well as constantly denying the fact. They get along quite well.

YAMAMOTO TAKESHI: These two units are close friends. The TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit trusts this unit greatly, and is often baffled by the other unit's obliviousness to the situations around him. These two will get along quite well, so there should never be any problems occurring between, less the TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit is in _Dark _mode.

RYOHEI SASAGAWA: The TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit is quite wary of this unit's "extreme" morale, and is often scared away by his demands on joining his boxing club. Though as part of his "family", the TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit considers him an admirable older brother.

HIBARI KYOUYA: This unit fears the HIBARI KYOUYA unit greatly, in the presence of this unit; he will sprint away and get very scared. This usually happens amongst other units as well anyways. The TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit trusts the HIBARI KYOUYA unit, and they have a somewhat mutual respect for each other, aside from the fact that the TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit will run off screaming when he sees this unit.

MUKURO ROKUDO: The TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit fears this unit as much as he fears the HIBARI KYOUYA unit. Especially since the MUKURO ROKUDO unit still has plans on using this unit's body to take down the mafia. Aside from trust issues here and there, they can somewhat rely on each other, but it never hurts to keep a careful eye on the MUKURO ROKUDO unit.

CHROME DOKURO: These two units get along very nicely, as the TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit cares for this unit like a younger sister, and is always looking out for her.

KYOKO SASAGAWA: The TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit completely adores this unit and will be turned into a typical schoolboy upon meeting with this unit. It is expected since this unit is smitten with the KYOKO SASAGAWA unit, and will be very protective of her.

HARU MIURA: The TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit is often exasperated by this unit's constant declarations of love for the other unit, but he considers her a close friend and is often warmed by her affection towards him at times. He will protective of her just as he would the KYOKO SASAGAWA unit.

DINO CAVALLONE: These two units get along quite well, with the TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit looking up to him, as well as both being trainees of the great REBORN, these two often share in their fear of this powerful hitman.

KETSUI TATSUDOSHI: These two units are the best of friends, knowing each other from childhood and getting along smashingly. The TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit deeply cares for this unit, and the KETSUI TATSUDOSHI unit is very protective of this unit, being his "bully-shield." Most units aren't that capable of reading this unit, save for the REBORN unit, but the TSUNAYOHSI SAWADA unit is the perfect translator for this apathetic unit's quiet demeanor. Having both this unit and the KYOKO SASAGAWA unit can result in mass confusion with the TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit's emotional feelings; we suggest not getting them both.

**Feeding:**

This unit is much to nice to complain about the food, so long as it is not the famed Poison Scorpion's cooking, he'll eat anything, though he is fond of hamburgers.

**Cleaning:**

This unit is more than capable of cleaning himself, and will declaim furiously as well as politely if you offer to help him. Unless he is in _Perverted _mode, than we suggest _you _politely decline.

**Rest:**

This unit's sleeping schedule is nothing out of the ordinary, though if you have a REBORN unit lying around, this unit will often be forcefully woken up with a loud 'HIEEE', thus resulting in you awaking as well. Waking earlier than schedule will result in no bad mood, though he will be cutely dazed as well as sleepy.

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

**Q: **My unit is hiding under a table and won't come out, what should I do?

**A: **You must have a: XANXUS, SUPERBI SQUALO, MUKURO ROKUDO, HIBARI KYOUYA, and or some other frightening unit around, or he was just scared by something. You can either gently coax him out with the promise of you protecting him, or merely leave him be, he will come out on his own.

**Q: **My unit's not exactly a fourteen-year-old boy, and is a smokin' hot older man, what's going on?

**A: **It seems that you have been sent a TYL!Tsuna, if you do not wish to have this confident Mafioso boss in your possession, merely call customer service and we will have the problem fixed right away!

**Q: **My unit is walking around like a dead zombie and not acting up to the REBORN unit's degrading comments, what's wrong with him?

**A: **Oh dear, it seems that this unit's _Depressed _mode has been unlocked. Unlocking of this hidden mode can occur if you tell him it was his own father who murdered the ENMA KOZATO unit's family in cold blood, or he is aware of his failure to be strong enough to protect his "family", we suggest you cheer him up by clarifying it was not his father, but Daemon, or remind him that he has in fact, saved his friend's upon multiple occasions.

With plenty of TLC and avoidance of any fearful units, you and your unit should be rather happy, and you will have no problems regarding this unit!

* * *

**1. Ketsui Tatsudoshi is an Oc of mine from my story "Cries of the Heart, Echoes of the Night", and I'd love it if you'd check it out! :D**

**Yay! I finished another one~ I wonder who I should do next? I'm thinking Yamamoto or Gokudera, which one would you all prefer?**

**I hope you have all enjoyed this installment of unit manuals! Please leave any suggestions on whom to do next in your review, and if you would, review and tell me what you think! I would love you to kittens if you clicked on that little box below! :D**

**REVIEW?**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


End file.
